


Day Of Love

by YunaYamiMouto



Series: Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, uchiha traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto
Summary: Uchiha celebrate a special holiday dedicated to love and Hashirama wants it to become a village-wide tradition. The Uchiha, though, are not as enthusiastic to share this particular holiday. So Hashirama tries to use a secret weapon against 'Dara'. Key word TRIES. Tobirama has his own crisis, after all.Third part of Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Hikaku & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Kagami & Uchiha Madara
Series: Birthday Gift That Keeps On Giving [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703794
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	Day Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something short and sweet for Valentine's Day :) 

The Uchiha Clan celebrates the fourteenth day of February as a day of love. Familial, platonic or romantic, to them it did not matter. It was a day that was meant to be celebrated with loved ones by sharing sweets - mostly various versions of chocolate, usually with herbs or spices because that's how the Uchiha like it - and spending time together. It was a very special day to the clan of fire breathers and they celebrated it more religiously than the Solstices or even holidays.

This, of course, caught the attention of the other villagers of the still very young Konoha. The first time this celebrated day passed in the fledgling village, the Uchiha kept it a secret, making sure to keep all the celebrations within their compound's walls, so no one really noticed. Lighting more fires in the middle of winter was not strange in the least. However, when over a year went by since the village was built on the peace established between the Uchiha and the Senju and the celebration came around again, the Uchiha did not bother to hide this special day, openly talking about it and how they planned to spend it. Uchiha with people they considered loved ones outside of the clan were specially invited, with permission from the Clan Head, but the celebration was still kept private.

Of course, in the name of unity - or, really, just Senju Hashirama's being a sucker for love or anything that might give him an excuse to dote on his wife and loved ones; if it helped bring everyone in the village together, that's just a great bonus - Hashirama, as soon as he heard about it, tried to get the Uchiha Clan Head and Heir to consider making it a village-wide holiday. He even wanted to give it a name, since the Uchiha simply called it the day of love. Both Uchiha had been appalled and Madara had even gone as far as threatening to revoke his own invitation towards the elder of the Senju brothers if he tried something like that, especially so early in Konoha's life.

"The day of love is sacred to us Uchiha," the man had said, close to yelling but somehow also hissing like a pissed off cat, Sharingan blazing, the tomoe whirling. "If you were to ask this of my people now, to _demand_ it, they would declare war and I would be _happy_ to lead them. Is that clear, Senju?"

Hashirama had promised to back off and that had settled the two demon eyed brothers, but the Mokuton user really couldn't just let it go. The concept of a day that celebrates love and loved ones was just too appealing to him and his dramatic and sociable extrovert nature and he _really_ wanted this day to be something everyone in Konoha could bond together and celebrate the one positive emotion everyone shared, no matter be it war or peace. But he knew his old friend won't budge and to try to get Izuna on his side is all but impossible, as the younger Uchiha was still somewhat suspicious of him. Even young Kagami, Tobirsma's Uchiha student, one out of six, had given him the cold shoulder when he dared ask if he thought it would be a good idea to share the Uchiha's day of love with their new neighbors. Kagami had invited his friends to participate, as well as his Sensei, but he didn't want the celebration anymore public than any other Uchiha. Even the ever levelheaded Hikaku had rebuffed him. Before he could even ask! Not that Hikaku would go against Madara ... The cousins were very close.

So that left Hashirama to hunt for allies within his own family. Toka waved him off in disinterest. "Leave them be, Hashbrow. If they ever feel comfortable with sharing the day with the rest of the village, they will. Be happy they're even allowing people outside of their clan to participate at all. Now leave me be. I'm trying to figure out what kind of chocolates my four favorite Uchihas might like."

Mito was equally as reluctant to let him bullhead his way on this one. "I am not nearly as familiar with the Uchiha as you Senju may be through centuries of battle or maybe other clans that have been their allies at any time, but even I can tell that love is the most important thing to that clan and, as such, is this day, too. Is love not supposedly intricately connected to the strength of their Sharingan? Do you truly believe they will ever celebrate something they feel so strongly with us, who marry for benefits and politics, who cheat and have concubines, who feel love so shallowly it may as well extinguish the second passion is whisked away by time or children are born? To the Uchiha, I have no doubt that we outsiders would be doing nothing short than committing sacrilege in trying to replicate their traditions. Leave it be, husband, or have Madara turn cold towards you regardless of the peace you have created."

All of that was easy for Mito to say! She didn't understand that he wanted to take on these traditions so he can dote on her!

Still, he did not lose hope! He had a secret weapon! For as long as the Senju brothers knew Uchiha Madara - or better known to them, at first, as simply Dara, the slave Butsuma had dared to give Tobirama in hopes of training the second eldest Senju in sensory skills - the gruff man had had a soft spot for Tobirama. It was to be expected, as the two of them had spent most days in each other's company more than anyone else's. Madara as Dara had been tutor, friend and guard to Tobirama from Tobirama's birthday to his own, when the white haired Senju had finally set him free. The two have become much more than that since Madara finally revealed himself as Dara - and _boy_ , wasn't _that_ embarrassing for all three Senju cousins? And a lot of the Senju in general. Once word got out Dara was actually Uchiha Madara, weeeeeell ... The younger generations still have nightmares from the breakdowns some of the older Senju had had upon hearing this - going as far as starting a relationship that was way overdue.

If Madara was likely to listen to anyone, it would be Tobirama and it wouldn't even be just because they're lovers/partners.

No, it would be because Hashirama's younger brother would no doubt find a way to make it all sound sensible and as the best thing to do for their young village! Hashirama had full confidence in his brother's skills and so he wasted no time in unleashing a torrent of words about his grand plan to the albino-colored Senju.

Tobirama, unknown to his older brother, wasn't even listening to the other talk about getting the Uchiha to share their day of love with the rest of Konoha. No, he was far too stressed for that.

For, you see, Madara had _invited him to join in_ on the celebrations, not the way Kagami had, as a loved one of a clan member, but _as an Uchiha's partner_. Uchiha did not take partners easily. For an Uchiha to declare a partner, it meant that they were practically ready for marriage and that they would have no one else. And while that made Tobirama so damned happy that he didn't have to worry about his lover ever finding someone else, it also put a lot of pressure on him on this specific day.

How was he supposed to act, when he goes over for a family dinner at the Uchiha main house? Who will all be there? Is he supposed to bring gifts? For who, what, how many? Quite frankly, he really didn't have time to deal with his ridiculous older brother, nor would he have gone out of his way to act as middleman between Hashirama's latest harebrained scheme and Dara. And even if he _wasn't_ busy overthinking things, he'd probably spend half an hour lecturing/scolding his brother for trying to make the Uchiha do something they didn't want to, especially when something like this was involved.

Love is connected to the Uchiha's very chakra, is the thing that gives power to their Sharingan. Seriously, Hashirama should be thankful that Madara hadn't torn _his_ eyes out for even daring to _suggest_ the Uchiha share their day of love with outsiders so casually. Maybe _some_ day, but not anytime soon and _especially_ after Hashirama's little blunder. But that's a worry for another day and maybe another Tobirama.

 _This_ Tobirama was trying to take in everything one of his students - Kagami, to be specific - was telling him about the celebration and its traditions.

Uchiha Kagami was some third knee cousin's kid that Madara had all but adopted when his parents died and he had no one else. Anyone else in the clan could have taken him, but the kid had latched onto Madara and Madara had grown to like him, too, so now the kid all but lived in the main house and was as likely to inherit the position of Clan Head as any children born to either Madara, Izuna or Hikaku, though given the fact Madara was with Tobirama and was declaring him his partner ... Yes, Kagami was more likely to be Clan Head after his precious shishou than any children Madara could have had because he'll be having none of his own blood. And who knows what the future will bring for Izuna and Hikaku?

Anyway, the point was, Kagami was knowledgeable in this sort of thing, especially on what was supposed to happen in the main house, and what would be appropriate to bring and what wouldn't be. Apparently, Tobirama had to figure out how to make homemade chocolates which he was supposed to give Madara. "Add mint and oregano. Strange combination, I know, but shishou loves it." Homemade chocolates were given to either lovers or closest family and that was the kind Kagami, Izuna and Hikaku always gave Madara. "Be sure to carve a brief message meant only for him! It can be anything, but it has to be some sort of declaration of love or affection!" The carving part was easy but he'll have to think of something appropriate to write. What if Madara shows it to someone and it's not up to standard for what a Clan Head should receive!? "Finally, don't throw away the chunkies that the carving process leaves behind. Bring those in a small dish and we'll all burn them later when the big fire is lit and we dance around it in celebration of another year full of love!"

It was so strangely simple, so straightforward. Chocolates were made with love, so it made sense to throw them into the fire. Love and fire, the definition of the Uchiha as a whole.

No complicated ceremonies, no formalities.

Truly, just a celebration.

It was nothing like the stiff Senju traditions for any day they considered a holiday and it was making him nervous. He didn't even have to dress up! Hell, Kagami had told him that showing up in battle armor would have been the best move but he's not too sure if that's true. He'll store it in a scroll, just in case, but he doesn't want to walk into Madara's home looking like he's there for a fight.

...

On second thought, the Uchiha all _loved_ to fight, didn't they? Were they _all_ going to go in war armor? Or at least standard ninja gear?

Shit, he wished he could ask an adult, but Izuna would just tell him to shove it - they weren't as antagonistic as the first days of the village, but they never did become friends, nor will they, not for a long, long time - and even Hikaku looked to be in a Mood since Hashirama's blunder, avoiding all Senju except Toka. (He had to wonder which cousin she was after, as she seems to have shown an interest in both Izuna and Hikaku. That ought to have interesting results.) He'd have to settle with what he can find and manage on his own.

So a recipe from an Akimichi, several hours trying to perfect it with Kage Bunshin and a brainstorming session later, Tobirama was somehow ready. He had no obligation to get chocolate for anyone else, but he'd bought some on the street market in the Uchiha compound that were appropriate for a disciple and friends and even got a tip from an elderly woman that yes, battle armor was, in fact, the preferred attire for the fire dances later that evening, for both protection and to symbolize the fighting nature in the Uchiha's burning hearts.

And here he thought only _Madara_ was a battle maniac.

He tries not to feel nervous as he stands in front of the large yet simple traditional house that was Madara's home, but he couldn't help it. He really did love that man. He'd loved Dara since he was a child and he loved Madara as Madara for months before he realized the two were one and the same. And if the older shinobi was, indeed, serious about declaring him as a partner, well, he wanted to seem worthy of that, okay?

He wanted to see that smile he loved so much.

"What are you loitering out here for, little Senju?" Looking up, he saw Madara had walked out of the house, dressed in his usual clothes, leaning against the frame of the now open door, casual, relaxed and grinning down at him from the few steps of height his perch provided him. He looked one part smug and three parts far too pleased and affectionate for Tobirama's poor, poor heart. One of these days, Dara was going to be the end of him and he's not entirely sure if he minds that or not.

"Funny that you call me little when I'm taller than you," Tobirama instinctively shot back and nearly hit himself over the head for coming off as rude in front of the man's own doorstep, but Madara just laughed him off and invited him in. The Senju tried not to think about the fact that he'd been inside this very house only a handful of times since they've gotten together. The Uchiha main house was always bustling with activity to the point that Madara almost had no privacy. It's why the man preferred Tobirama's place. Not even Hashirama dared thread there lightly. "Um, here. This is for you." He extended the gift towards the now blinking man, watching curiously as Madara suddenly became as red as his infamous Sharingan. "Is ... Something wrong? Did I overstep?"

"It's nothing like that," the older quickly reassured, rubbing at the back of his neck with a gloved hand in some form of embarrassment. "It's just that I ... Didn't actually expect anything from you ... This year. Usually those who are invited to participate in the celebrations only receive chocolates from the Uchiha inviting them. It's ... extremely rare that someone bothers to go out of their way to actually _make_ chocolate for someone."

"But we're supposed to be partners, right?" He asked with a frown of confusion. "Isn't that like a really big deal to your clan? Or did I misinterpret something?"

Madara, if possible, got even redder in the face. "No, you got it right. Thank you," the last was said in barely a whisper and with that soft smile of his that Tobirama just adored. "Would you mind if I open it?"

"It would be unreasonable for you not to," he replied as casually as he could, trying not to show it as Madara excitedly but carefully unwrapped the box of chocolates he'd brought him. Not that it really mattered if he tried to hide his emotions from Madara. The man could read him like a book just by sensing his chakra. Still, he'd rather not let others see just how out of his element he was. When Madara finally opened the box and saw the chocolate, he finally allowed himself a single squirm before firming his resolve, swallowing to keep his voice steady and daring to ask. "Is this okay?"

Because after two hours of brainstorming, this was all he could think of. A simple message conveyed with a single word.

 _Dara_.

The Senju had never been as open in their affections as the Uchiha were, who all but flaunted their love if only one knew how to look for it. The Senju conveyed their emotions through turns of phrase rather than direct words.

But he knows Madara will understand his message. What is there not to understand? Madara knew his feelings, could feel them himself if he ever needed a reminder. But this was Uchiha tradition and so Tobirama had tried his best and had ended up falling on Senju traditions along the way to convey that which made up all of his romantic love.

And judging by the delighted smile and the soft look in Madara's eyes, he understood just how much Dara meant to him. Being Dara had meant so much to Madara, too. Being Dara was what had him seeing the Senju as people and not just friends he needed to kill off in order to keep his own people safe. Being Dara is what allowed him to dream with Hashirama this dream village, this peace. This place where the two of them, Dara and his little Senju, can stand together and never be torn apart, as equals. Where they were allowed to love and watch over future generations and their families and defend them together.

"It's more than okay."

"Good. I was worried there, for a moment," he confessed and got a pleasant chuckled from his host and lover as Madara closed the box of sweets for after dinner while taking out a box from one of his billowing sleeves.

"No need to be nervous about these things, Tobirama. Each message is meant to be personal and unique. There is no wrong way to convey love, not among the Uchiha. Here, take a look for yourself!"

So Tobirama did and couldn't help but laugh at what he saw. _Little Senju_. The name Madara had insisted on calling him the most for nearly a year, the name he still uses today, occasionally, that always had Izuna's blood boiling and the two younger siblings needing to go off and blow off some steam because the younger Uchiha was always reminded that his precious Aniki had been a _slave_ for the younger Senju. The saving grace in Izuna not trying to genuinely kill him anymore was that it had been explained to him that it was Tobirama that had freed Madara. Izuna didn't like him but he didn't hate him, either. They, currently, coexisted on mutual respect.

Still, what was a sore spot for Izuna seemed to still be just as soft a spot for Madara as it was for Tobirama. And it warmed his heart that Madara had technically gone the way of Senju traditions, whether he knew it or not, in not outright declaring love in the most ridiculous or poetic way possible.

This was simply them and that was just how it should be.

"Happy day of love, Tobirama."

"Happy day of love, Madara."

Short and sweet.

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
